extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Abhira
General Information Hindu|culture = Panjabi (Hindustani)|tech_group = Early Indian (until 750) Indian (since 750) |government = Feudal Monarchy|tag = ABH|capital = Ahmadnagar (544) (220-250) Chaul (2210) (250-388) Derajat (2183) (388-460) |image = Abhira.png|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 154}} is a Hindu Panjabi feudal nobility located in the Western India and Deccan regions, India subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Roman-Parthian War' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Hindu in 220 the monarchy borders fellow Hindu countries ( and south, east, and and north), Jain countries ( east) and the waters of the Gulf of Khambhat and Coast of Konkan (Arabian Sea area and region) west. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Mahayana in 460 never to appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Abhira" on-file. History Wikipedia: Abhira tribe '' Decisions Form Bharat ( Hindustani) * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not ** Cultural Group is Hindustani ** One of the following must be true: *** In Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist, Sikh) or *** In Buddhist religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Embraced Feudalism ** Owns core province(s): Multan (506), Lahore (507), Surat (517), Delhi (522), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Daulatabad (545), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Bidar (1948), Kandy (2217), Kumari (4529), Ujjain (4580) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to Bharat. ** Change country missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Set government rank to Empire ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): India ** Can embrace Bharat Ideas and Traditions Indian Technology Reform '(until 750)' * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Indian ** Is not at war ** Have at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Indian ** Change Unit Type to Indian Kingdom of Punjab * Requirment(s): ** Primary Culture is Panjabi ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Administration Technology at least 10 ** Is not at war ** Country is Sikh ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Owns core province(s): Lahore (507), Doaba (2189) and Sirhind (510) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Lahore ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Punjabi Ideas and Traditions Strategy Abhira lands itself in a peculiar situation. It is surrounded by three large kingdoms: Sassanid to the west, Kushan to the north, and Western Satraps to the south. Each has a much larger army than the meager 6 force limit of Abhira. It will be essential to ally at least one of these powers to protect yourself from everyone else. Unfortunately, all three nations start with some border friction, and Sassanid is of a different religion, meaning some work will need to be put into it. If one manages to survive, the best (and pretty much only) course of expansion is east through the lands of Yaudheya. By defeating them, it opens up the gate to more conquest in north-eastern India and Kashmir. After conquering some more nations, the next goal should be to form Bharat and dominate India which is a feat in it of itself. Once that is done, you should be strong enough to take on any enemies. National Ideas and Traditions * 'Traditions:' ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * 'Ambitions:' ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * 'Ideas:' ** '''Preserve Our Troops:' *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Hindu countries Category:Panjabi countries Category:Hindustani countries Category:Early Indian (Tech) Category:Indian (Tech) Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)